


Faith

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All but Dean and Cas are mentioned, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just learned of the existence of angels and is having a crisis understanding, not faith. Castiel, the angel he met in the barn a few nights earlier comes by to speak with him and gives him an idea of what faith could really mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

“Angels man,” Dean took a swig of his scotch, “That’s all we need now, just freaking angels to add to this mess.” Glancing at the laptop in front of him, Dean sighed. Nothing on it was telling him anything concrete about angels, nothing that he could use at least. The books that were stacked around him, some open, some closed, all in piles, were just as useless. How do you fight against angels? Where do you even start? In the few hunters that got back to Bobby none tangled with one. None knowingly, so what the hell?

Pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment, feeling the onslaught of a headache starting to form he poured another drink. Food would be better, he couldn’t remember the last time he ate. Though the fight with Sammy earlier about Ruby being scared shitless over this thing was all too clear.

Swallowing his…. Who knows how many, drink in the last hour, day, Dean felt his nerve still shaken. Why would a god give a damn about him? A regular shmoe, a hunter, some guy that has killed and done no good over the years? Slept around, lied to everyone, including (and especially) his little brother and has done things he has not been proud of? Not to mention Hell.

Dean stood up quickly, knocking back his chair to where it clattered back, falling to the floor. Wincing, he glanced back at the hallway and listened. Just because he was hating himself was no excuse to wake Bobby or Sam at this hour.

What hour was it? Maybe he needed to take self-loathing outside for a moment.

Taking the bottle and skipping the glass, he walked outside and into the junk yard of Singer Salvage.

Walking among the cars, Dean usually found quiet. The idea that he could wake any of these cars up from their sleep and make them whole again, make them beautiful again gave him a sense of calm. Not tonight. He was still restless. Why would anyone outside of Bobby or Sam give a shit about him?

Sitting on the hood of an old rusted caprice, Dean took another swig of scotch and looked down at his hands. Lost in thought, he wasn’t sure he liked the attention of a deity on him. He didn’t like to be the focus of anyone or thing. Flying under the radar was what he was good at. Looking up he frowned at the night sky.

“Leave me alone.” He growled up at God.

“It’s not that easy.”

Turning quickly Dean saw the angel he shot multiple times in the barn the other night.

“Castiel. The hell you doing here?” Dean turned away from the trench coated angel, taking another swig of scotch.

“Your faith is wavering.” The gravelly voice replied.

“I’ve never believed.” Dean didn’t bother looking this time.

“I didn’t men god, Dean.”

This time the hunter looked at the angel.

“Why me?”

The angel inclined his head, as if he didn’t understand the question.

“Why would he care about me? Why would god give a crap about me? I’m not….” Dean turned away from the angel, unable to finish speaking. Instead he took a swig of his drink.

Castiel remained quiet for a moment. Dean frowned a moment.

“Freaking angels.” He muttered taking another sip.

“You stood out from all the rest, an important purpose, a job to do that isn’t finished.”

Dean froze. Turning slowly he looked over at Castiel.

“Why….. why would you say that to me?”

“Reverend Roy Le Grange said the same to you, after he healed you.”

“He didn’t heal me, he had a reaper on a leash.” Dean replied sharply. “And Sammy had no business having me healed liked that, taking another man’s life in exchange for my own.” Dean looked down to the bottle, “Besides, Layla was the one that deserved to be saved, not me.”

“We heard your prayers Dean.” Castiel replied quietly.

Dean looked up.

“You prayed for Layla to be saved, for her to be cured. We heard you and we yielded to your requested.”

Dean slumped for a moment in relief. The first good news he’s heard in ages it’s felt like. A shock of emotions hit his body without warning, his eyes welling up.

“So… she’s…” he asked in a choked voice.

“Alive. A married and a mother.” Castiel confirmed taking a step forward closer to the caprice.

Nodding his head, Dean looked away, his throat still tight. He managed to save Layla. A small smile glanced over his lips even with a single tear escaping his eye.

“That’s good.” He sniffed.

Dean sat for a minute longer before moving over and held out the bottle to the angel. It took Castiel a long moment to understand he was being invited over but eventually he started moving. Climbing up on to the car next to Dean he took the bottle and looked at it for a long moment. Sitting silently for a long time, passing the bottle between each other.

“Thank you.” Dean said quietly.

“I didn’t save her Dean.”

“Take the compliment for all the angels.” Dean replied a little harsher than intended.

“You’re welcome.” He said after a pause.

Watching the stars for a length of time, Dean followed the progression of a satellite as it bounced signals around the world. The soft wind blew colder and the night wore on. Summer was already starting to turn to Fall.

“Why is it that I am worth saving?”

Castiel looked over at Dean and passed the bottle back to him. “Because you are a righteous man, Dean,” Dean took the bottle and bowed his head, “And sometimes good things do happen to good people, Dean. It’s important for you to remember that.”

Looking back at the angel Dean felt his stomach twist but for a totally different reason.

“I’m not worth saving.” Dean said quietly. Castiel placed a gentle hand on Dean’s wrist.

“You are of course, worth saving, Dean Winchester.” He removed his hand and looked up at the stars, “And I will always be here to catch you when you fall.”

Dean looked at Castiel for a long time, had it been reversed, Dean would have made a comment about the angel staring but instead an errant thought crossed his mind. While he couldn’t believe in god, maybe just maybe he could have faith in Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://mostly-jensen.tumblr.com/post/120224147762/dustydreamsanddirtyscars
> 
> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
